True Love
by ElizaTheHoodlum
Summary: Entirely inspired by hearing the song True Love by P!nk. This is a TrevorxOC story. Will these two be able to make it work in the crazy city of Los Santos or will Eliza and Trevor simply drive each other crazy..er. Read and you shall see! Crap summary, I know but check it out please! Warning, explicit language, just like the games. Implied sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This chapter starts at the mission Hood Safari. Also, I reference a 'Lady M' its Marilyn Monroe in GTA I'm assuming, seeing as that it was the name of a tattoo that looked like her.

_-#-_

"_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face. There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down. I know life would suck without you."_

_-True Love by P!nk_

**Chapter 1**

Eliza woke up to dual wet, sloppy, and loving kisses all over her face. Her gray eyes slowly opened, letting her see two little doggies eagerly staring into her face. They were both smooth, miniature dachshunds, the male was Max and Belle was the lady. Max was a deep brown rust color and Belle was black with a tan belly, feet, and jawline. Both cuties gave her plenty of kisses til she finally sat up and stretched. Eliza picked up her phone to check the time, 9:07 am. These dogs ran like clock work, Eliza vaguely wondered if having kids was this easy. She laughed softly to herself, probably not.

The woman threw her short brown hair into a haphazard bun and threw a light pink robe over her black sports bra and athletic shorts that severed as her pajamas the previous night. She'd been so tired after running the dogs last night, she'd passed out. She walked in slow, sleepy foot falls as she left her black and white schemed bedroom.

The home in Vinewood Hills was more simplistic than most. It was one floor, with 2 bed rooms and the kitchen and dining room conjoined to the living room with a half-wall. The house was small but it was warm and inviting, it was home.

She walked to the sliding glass door that was at the back of the living room and let Belle and Max out for their morning duty. She leaned against the door, watching her puppies and enjoying yet another beautiful day in Los Santos. God, she loved this place, so much nicer than Liberty City.

Eliza was still relatively new to Los Santos, only living there under a year, but she did alright out here. She'd even managed to lose her atrocious accent but it still slipped out every now and then when she was pissed off or super fucking smashed. The brunette lived a double life out here, bookstore employee by day and illegal gunman for hire by night. Well, not always night but sometimes it felt that way.

It as Sunday, therefore Eliza had the day off from her legitimate job and had time to make plans with some friends. Sadly though, she didn't really have many friends. In her 27 years spent on this earth, Eliza had never quite grasped the concept of making friends. She pulled her iFruit phone out of the pocket of her robe and glaceed through her contacts.

**Al ****Moretti**

**Bitch**

**Franklin Clinton**

**Lamar Davis**

**Lester Crest**

**Lindsae Richardson**

**Micheal De Santa**

She clicked on Franklin and sent him a text to chill. Eliza hadn't seen him since the jewel heist she'd helped him, Micheal, and the rest of the team pull off a while back. She'd been the second gunman, she was cheap and they easily afforded her to come along with them. Her stats were up to par, if not better than some of the people on the west coast but she was an outsider over here, Eliza stilled needed to make a name for herself.

The petite woman headed to the bathroom. It was nothing special, quite very siple like the rest of her humble abode. Just a toilet, a sink, and a shower-bathtub hybrid. The walls were a soft cyan, the rest of the things room was mostly white, completed with silver colored handles, knobs, and facets. Two mirrors adorned the room, one full length on the back of the door and one above her sink. She started the shower and jumped behind the white and translucent plastic chevron patterned curtain.

She got out and wrapped herself in a towel and blow dried her hair. Her light brown hair fell lifeless, straight, and flat to her mid-neck. Eliza wished her hair was a full set of bouncy curls, she'd look like Miss M if her hair was like that and she dyed it blonde. The woman sighed a little to herself as she applied makeup, tons of cover up and foundation to cover up an indiscretions on her face, blush so she didn't look too fake from the mass amount of concealer, around her gray eyes, black eyeliner and smokey eyes. God, make up was wonderful. It gave Eliza such a confidence boost.

She then took off her towel and examined herself in the mirror. Same as yesterday. No physical change yet. She was short but her shape was very womanly, she hated it. It made clothes shopping nearly impossible, since everything was made for tall, twigs shaped girls. The woman sighed and she squeezed the small layer of flab over her stomach. She then flexed her abs ad punched herself in the belly. Hard. She could feel the muscle underneath, it would show soon, she told herself. Plus the dogs would keep her in shape with all the running she did after and with them.

Eliza glance at the toilet, briefly thinking of purging, just a little. Just enough. She quickly asserted self control and slammed the door as she exited the psychological torture chamber. Today the bad thoughts weren't going to win, she was strong. Now, Eliza was old enough and mart enough to know it was unhealthy to do such a thing, just like it was unhealthy to starve yourself. But, this was something she had been struggling with since high school. It would never fully go away.

A generic ringing sounded and Eliza checked her phone, it was a text from Franklin.

**Sure, we can chill homie. **

**I was just heading home to rest and relax **

**but luckily I miss your sorry ass.**

Eliza texted him that she just had to finishing getting ready and she'd be there soon. The brunette entered her black and white schemed bedroom. The room was adorned with pretty fleur de lis patterns on her bedspread and stark white walls like a hospital, the only thing on them was a wall decal of the city just above the headboard of her bed and a small wall mouth TV across of her bed for easy viewing pleasure. The only other decorations in the bedroom were three bookshelves, mostly fantasy, science fiction, and even some super natural romances. Reality was boring after all.

The gray eyed woman opened her opaque black curtains, letting the sunlight in while she dressed. Eliza found herself a pair of white shorts, pairing it with a red camisole that had white polka-dots on it. Over that she wore a black cropped leather jacket and some black heeled ankle high boots to match. She glanced over herself, satisfied with the outfit and headed to her garage.

She bid Belle and Max goodbye before completely left the house and climbed into her matte black Elegy and headed towards Franklin's house. The car was fast and handled well, it wouldn't take long at all to reach his house in her car, especially with her driving skills. She drove like a maniac. The first and only time she gave Franklin a lift home, he'd nearly thrown up from her terrible driving. After Eliza stopped the car, he had begun questioning her on how the hell she go her license. She was from Liberty City, she had reminded him, they were awful drivers.

Eliza arrived to see that Franklin had apparently been ambushed by his aunt, once again, upon returning home, there was an argument unfolding in the front yard. Eliza parked her car across the street, it was loud enough for her to hear from there. She eavesdropped from the car, not wanting to interfere, even though she hated that cunt Denise and wouldn't mind punching her in the face. Luckily, The feeling was mutual between them so Eliza didn't have to deal with false pleasantries with that god awful woman.

"I'm gonna call the police!" Denise shouted

"For what?" Franklin replied, confused but mostly irradiated by his aunt.

"Disloyalty, boy!" God, she was annoying.

"Disloyalty? What is you talking about?"

Lamar then stepped out of the house and Eliza got out of her car. She wasn't about to let two people gang up on Franklin, even if the other was Lamar. One of the things that pissed Eliza off the most was a group of people attacking someone verbally or physically. It could be one of the worst feelings in the world to be torn down with words, no matter how tough your skin was, it hurt inside. She knew from experience.

"Don't act like you don't know what it is hombolio." Lamar began saying as he walked towards Franklin pulling Chop along with him. "You ain't been to the set, ain't came to none the meetings."

Denise made an agreeable sound with a Lamar's statement. "Hanging out with an old man," Denise then caught sight of Eliza walking up to the house. "And that bitch." she sneered.

"Excuse me?" Eliza asked Denise. She also gave Lamar an agitated look, the two of them had been really close once. Hell, he'd been the one to help her get settled in Los Santos in the first place. They'd been friends over the internet for years but lately, things were different. She'd always thought of him as her brother but he didn't seem to be thinking of her as his little sister. He liked her. Awkward.

"You heard me bitch. Get the fuck out of my yard!"

"It's my yard too and I say she can stay."

"See! That's the kind of shit me and Lamar are talking about. Ignoring your homies, acting all superior. Your Momma would turn over in her grave boy!"

Franklin looked down right offended. "So, you're lecturing me about not being a good enough gang banger?"

"Man, gangs is positive."

"Shut the fuck up, Lamar." Eliza told him, he closed his mouth "Be serious for once."

"You going to let her walk all over him like that? Oh, you know you've always been like that boy. I say left, you say right! I say become a doctor, you say become a patient!" Denise began to start going off on one of her dramatic tirades. Eliza rolled her eyes. Fucking stupid dramatic old bitch.

"I say-" she stopped mid sentence. That was a shock and a blessing all in one. "Who is that?"

"Hello Missy," called a voice that made Eliza's skin crawl. "Wow, Franklin, you never told me that you had a sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: I hope Eliza's character isn't bugging anyone too much. Especially her whole body image/eating disorder issues. It comes into play later. Any questions, comments or concerns about her, please feel free to leave a review or message me :)

Also, a big thank you to my first reviewer, Feel the Steel, I'm happy someone at least took the time to read this all the way through! Thank you again :3 It really makes me want to continue this, even if its just for you XD

_-#-_

"_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much. Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew. So, please don't stay in touch." _

_-Fuck You (Very Much) by Lily Allen_

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Missy," called a voice that made Eliza's skin crawl. "Wow, Franklin, you never told me that you had a sister."

Denise suddenly shed her angry face and turned on some sweet womanly facade that Eliza would have never guessed existed in her soul. Eliza fought the urge to gag at the phony display. The man who was talking approached the group. Eliza had met him once before, the infamous Trevor Philips, a few months ago. It hadn't been a nice experience. She would have been more than happy to never see him again.

"I'm Franklin's housemate, Denise."

"And Aunt, my mother's old dried up ass sister." Franklin stated.

"Shut the fuck up!" Denise shouted at Franklin.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up!" Trevor agreed. He then pulled out a small wad of cash and handed it to Denise, who gushed. Eliza rolled her eyes again. She was so greedy. "Here, darling, why don't you go by yourself something nice." He stroked her face sweetly "Okay?"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she counted the bills. Then, her face fell into its normal angry state as she quickly finished counting. "This is seven dollars."

Eliza tried to hold in her laughter but she couldn't. The look on Denise's disappointed and pissed off face was too good. She laughed. Hard. Trevor looked at her, he studied her for a moment, like how a predator observes its Prey. He then their meeting seemed to click in his head when she watched recognition wash over his face. Great. He knew who she was. Trevor then quickly snapped his attention away from Eliza and back to Franklin's aunt.

"I said something nice, not something expensive. You wanna be a greedy fucking cow, huh?"

"No." The woman retorted flatly.

"Now get the fuck out of here. Alright?" Trevor commanded more than asked, gesturing towards the house.

"You men are all the same." she muttered as she ran into the house, tail between her legs terrified of Trevor.

"Hey, you, Giggles McGee," Trevor pointed to Eliza "Have you missed me? my little soliderette, because I missed you." The methhead looked her up and down as he took a couple steps closer. She felt, naked, vulnerable, and exposed under his gaze. She put on a brave face though, she couldn't let him know she was scared. No, she was better than that, she had just as tough of walls as anyone.

"How have you been, darling?" He was right in her face now. "Reconsidered sending me that selfie of your tits yet?"

"Fuck you." Eliza spat.

"Oh no. That's moving a little fast for me. At least come give me a hug first."

"I'd rather kiss Chop." She gestured to the rottweiler.

The distance was uncomfortable Eliza was able to standing up to him pretty well her own, and that was quite a feet to do when it came to Trevor. She was about eye level with his nose due to her high heeled boots, it made her appear slightly more formidable than she would without them. The little brunette titled her chin up, looking him right in the eyes. Showing none of the fear she actually felt towards the piece of fucking trailer trash. Trevor Philips was insane after all. It was only sane for her to be afraid of him.

"Man, what the fuck are you doing here?" Franklin asked, snapping the two out of their staring contest, causing them each to take a step away from each other.

"I'm here with the boy-the boys" he then looked at Eliza "and girl."

"What?" Franklin exclaimed. Clearly confused, frustrated, and angry at the world at the moment.

"I'm fucking new in town, I'm making friends, alright? Now, lets party."

"Like anyone would want to party with your sorry ass." Eliza muttered under her breath.

"I heard that solider girl." Trevor growled. "Don't test my patience." he emphasized 'don't' when he spoke.

"Look, I had plans to just chill with Eliza and relax till this clown and my aunt ruined my fucking day."

"Why the fuck didn't you ask me too hang out? I thought we was tight homie." Lamar asked Eliza, offended.

"I haven't seen Franklin in forever. Stop being jealous. I'm your friend, not your girl. Try hanging out with Lindsae for a change. She really likes you." Eliza felt bad for saying it. She didn't mean to be a bitch to Lamar. He was a good guy. He was funny, he was nice, hell he was even smart when he wanted to be but he wasn't meant to be with her. She felt terrible.

"Whatever." Lamar said bitterly "Anyways my nigga, I came over in the first place to holler at you about some little thing." the lanky man said cryptically.

"Thing?" The girl questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes a thing 'Liza."

"I told you I'm tired dog." Franklin irritably told his cousin.

"What fucking thing?" Trevor demanded to know, eager to hang out with the group and make some new friends in Los Santos. "I love things. I'm the king of things."

"I ain't talking to you homie."

Bad. Bad move. Eliza thought, resisting the urge to close her eyes. She half expected Trevor to punch him in the face, knock him out and then kick him in the face for good measure.

Luckily, none of that happened. "Hey, lets go do something about the thing, okay?" Trevor said forcefully. Again, demanding more than asking or even suggesting. That was his nature.

"What thing?" Eliza exclaimed, getting as annoyed and frustrated as Franklin about the whole situation.

"I'm talking about the little Stretch thing." Lamar explain as vaguely as he could.

Stretch was someone the gray eyed brunette hadn't had the pleasure of meeting and she did not intend to. She was not going on this adventure, she would rather curl up with her dogs, Max and Belle, and watch a crappy made for TV movie.

"Fucking beautiful," Trevor said excitedly, throwing his hands up slightly. "Perfect. Its a gang bang, lets go. Come on!"

Eliza sighed, this may have been Lamar's "thing" but it was now being hijacked by the insane meth head. They three men headed to the car but Eliza slowly began making her way to her car. Her heels clicked at a slow cadence, giving away where she was headed.

Trevor came up behind her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.

"And where do you think you're going sweetheart?"

"Home. I don't want anything to do with this." That was all she wanted in the whole world right now, was to go home and be alone with herself and her doggies. She regretted being so bored and wanting to come out. Why couldn't she be content with being a homebody?

"Sorry soliderette but you're coming." he informed as he yanked her towards the large white van. Eliza's response was her slamming her heeled foot on top of his.

As Trevor let out a painful shout, Eliza bolted, surprisingly fast in heels. She could hear Trevor bitching as she started the car.

"Mothering fucking fuck!"

As she sped away towards the safety of her home, she could see him nursing his foot. Little did Eliza know she was going to pay for that later.

**Authors Note**: Only a brief meeting between Trevor and Miss Eliza. She seems a little dull and flat, I know but she's easier to write when I'm not trying to not fuck up the known GTA V universe too bad. Also, I hope I kept Trevor in decent character x.x please let me know your thoughts about that. Anyways, chapter 3 should be up shortly :3


End file.
